Hello my name is:
by UkeLevi
Summary: Lime, Aku, Shady, Chen and Luke all go to the same boarding school and meet by fate. They're supposed to be your normal group of teenaged boys, but when love, enemies, and family start mixing together and ruining their chances of happiness. What will it take to keep these friends together even though their worlds are falling apart around them?
1. Hello my name is:

**Here is my new OC story. These OC's were made my me and my friends.**

 **Names of OC's that will included throughout the story/who created them.**

 **Sav's characters: Shady**

 **Ais' characters: Luke**

 **Patience's characters: Lime, Lemon, Dr. Cooper**

 **Sena's characters: Chen**

 **Simya (her character will be mentioned later): Makimana**

 **My characters: Aku and Dr. Weitherhighs**

 **Hope you enjoy this story guys! I plan on making this a series if you guys like it a lot.**

* * *

 **[Shady's point of view]**

"Hey sexy mama, damn you're lookin' fine." I whistled, watching a girl pass by me.

Oh damn it! Where are my manners? Hiya, I'm Shady! Now...where to start? Oh right! I am transferring to Wheaton High from another dimension. I had to leave or else it would corrupt my time line and mess everything up.

"Get away fromme you creep!" The girl yelled, glaring back at me. "Fucking pervert!"

"She wants me..." I whispered, looking straight ahead.

I'm pretty hot so why wouldn't anyone want me? I have short, white hair and tan skin, I'm 6'1 and I'm 16 years old. I always wear sunglasses and I have an amulet around my neck. Sometimes when I get worked up, my eyes will glow purple. Heh...whatever. Then I always have headphones, you never know when you may need them.

I walked down the halls looking fly as fuck, checking out girls, you know the normal for a hype guy like me. Then I found room 111, my homeroom for the year, and walked in.

* * *

 **[Luke's point of view]**

H-Hey...I'm Luke. I'm not really...interesting...I'm actually pretty shy. I-I have mid-length blonde hair and blue eyes and my skin is pale and I'm 16 years old and 5'6.

"Watch where you're going short stack!" A tall, lengthy boy yelled.

I had bumped into another person, guess I keep getting lost in thought. It's ok I guess. I walked to my homeroom, which was room 111, and sat down in the back near a boy with white hair and sunglasses.

* * *

 **[Chen's point of view]**

I'm Chen! You're classic serial kill-I mean regular teenage boy! Haha! Forget that first part. Ok let's start over...I'm Chen! I'm your REGULAR TEENAGE BOY! Anyway, I'm going to Wheaton high this year.

"Sup'." I greeted, checking out a group of girls. "How you doin' ladies?"

The group of girls giggled, and talked in their little circle. Yeah, I have that effect on girls. I have orange hair with white eyes, then I have pale skin. I'm 5'9 and I'm 16 years old~! I stopped looking at the girls, and went to the cafe' on the campus. I really don't care about my class, nor do I even care about making friends.

* * *

 **[Lime's point of view]**

Hey, I'm Lime. I'm 16 years old and I'm 5'7 short, white hair with my tips dyed green and I have sky blue eyes. I have this metal piece on my cheek, which it lets me turn into different animals. I grew up living with my mom, while my dad, a crazy scientist, took care of my older brother Lemon. My dad is the reason why I have this metal piece on my cheek, but I won't go into detail. I walked down the halls and with my tripod and my skate board, looking for room 111. Once I finally found it, I walked inside and sat in the front, near a window.

* * *

 **[Aku's Point of view]**

"Hello!" I greeted and waved at tons of people as I passed by them. "I'm Aku!"

Yes! My name is Aku! I'm 5'3 and 16 years old! I have short, dark blue hair with side bangs and black eyes. I come from the underworld so I don't know much about the over-world I guess. I was created by Dr. Isaiah Wietherhighs! He's basically my father and savior! He said that true power comes from the future of humanization! And I'm that future! How exciting is that?! I'm so excited to learn about the over-world! I can barely keep my stitches together! Yeah, I'm a fusion! I have body parts from different people, and they're all stitched together to create me! Anyway, I walked down the halls, waving to people who passed me, and smiled widely as I walked into room 111. I saw a boy with white hair and headphones, a boy with blonde hair, another boy with orange hair and one with white hair and green tips. I sat next to the boy with orange hair and smiled.

* * *

 **Ok so this is the chapter that introduces everyone. Next chapter will be where the good stuff happens.**


	2. Hello my name is: Damn

g here we are, in room 111. No teacher and a classroom filled with students. Luke watched as a group of kids picked on this one boy and tossed around his book bag. He was hoping someone else would stop them...

"Hey!" Luke yelled, standing up from his seat and catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Leave him alone! What did h-he ever do to you?"

Shady eyed Luke carefully, seeming interested.

"And what are you going to do to stop us?" One boy, towering over Luke.

"Uh well...I-I uh.." Luke stuttered, looking down.

Shady sighed and stood up from his seat and walked to one of the bullies.

"Maybe you should leave him alone," Shady ordered. "Or else we'll have a problem."

The boy smirked and pushed Shady.

"Pathetic." The boy laughed, getting in Shady's face. "What's your name?"

Shady pushed up his sunglasses so they wouldn't fall down, and smirked.

"My name? Is that all you're worried about? Because there's other things you should worry about."

"And what's that?"

"My fist in your fucking face!"

Shady grabbed the boy's jaw and punched him hard in the face, making him fall to the ground passed out.

"Someone come and clean up the trash." Shady muttered, walking back to his seat and sitting down. "Oh yeah, and by the way...my name is fucking Shady."

Luke stared at Shady with amazement.

"Wow.." He whispered, smiling slightly.

Aku looked at Shady and smiled.

"That was awesome Shady-san!" Aku cheered, clapping.

"That was awesome...thank you S-Shady.." Luke whispered shyly.

"You're right, that was awesome. I guess I'm just an awesome person." Shady replied, putting his headphones on.

Luke blushed lightly and looked down as he sat back in his seat. Lime, who had been poking the boy who was passed out on the floor for the past 5 minutes, looked at Luke.

"Hey um, I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "What do you wanna do with him?"

Luke looked over at Shady and shrugged.

"Leave him there I guess." Shady replied, playing his music loudly.

Aku walked over to the body and got close to the boy's face.

"Wow..."He whispered, poking the boy's face. "You got him good Shady-san."

"Don't touch him, he could have a disease!" Lime yelled, slapping Aku's hand away.

"Oh.."

Lime shook his head and sighed.

"Oh where are my manners!" Aku yelled. "I'm Aku!"

"I'm Luke.."

Chen smirked and eyed Aku.

"I'm Chen.."

"Names Lime."

"Wow! Your names are so cool!" Aku screeched, bouncing up and down. "Why can't I have a cool name?!"

Lime looked at Chen and Luke, then back at Aku.

"I don't know." He replied, shrugging.

Aku tilted his head and smiled.

"I like you Lime-kun!" Aku cheered, skipping back to his desk.

Lime blushed lightly and walked back to his desk. Chen looked at Luke and smirked.

"Hey Luke.." He started. "Wanna hang out later?"

Luke looked at Chen and blushed lightly.

"N-No thanks...I have to unpack my stuff." Luke replied, smiling slightly. "Sorry."

Chen rolled his eyes and looked straight.

"Whatever, didn't wanna hang out with you anyway." Chen snapped, frowning.

Luke frowned and looked away.

"Whatever..." He whispered.

Soon their teacher came in and started rambling on about some boring ass lesson that no one fucking cared about. Aku was confused on what this 'math' thing was, so he raised his hand and smiled. The teacher looked at him and glared.

"What the hell do you want you fucking albino?" He snapped, glaring at Aku.

Aku's eyes widened.

"Well geez, I just wanted to ask a question Mr. Teacher-dude." Aku replied, sounding offended even though he had no idea what an albino was.

"My name is Mr. Fien." The teacher snapped. "Fuckin' albinos."

Then Lime raised his hand.

"What part of him is albino?" He asked, confused.

"What's an albino?" Aku asked.

While Lime and Mr. Fien argued about this whole albino thing, Aku stood there, looking confused.

"WHAT'S AN ALBINO?" Aku screeched, standing on his desk and waving his arms around.

"I don't know." Lime shrugged.

Aku puckered his lip and glared.

"Can I continue my lesson?" Mr. Fien asked.

"Yes." Luke replied, smiling.

Aku sat back in his seat and laid his head on the desk while Lime looked out the window.


	3. Hello my name is: skip

Mr. Fien had to step out of the classroom for a moment to talk to another teacher, so Aku took this chance to talk to Lime.

"Lime-kun!" Aku yelled, running over to Lime. "Can you teac me about the over-world?"

"Huh?" Lime asked, looking at Aku. "Wait...are you not from here or something?"

Aku tapped his chin and shrugged.

"I'm from the underworld." He replied, smiling.

Chen had heard what they were talking about and snorted.

"Underworld he says..." He snorted.

Aku looked at Chen and smiled.

"Hallo Chen-kun!" He greeted, waving at the boy.

"Hey Aku~"

Aku looked back at Lime and smiled.

"So can you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Lime shrugged, getting up from his seat and walking to Mr. Fien.

Aku watched him and tilted his head.

"What are you doing?" Aku asked, walking to Lime.

"Getting the answers for all of the tests we're gonna have." Lime replied, looking through Mr. Fien's drawers.

He opened one and his eyes widened. Then he slowly closed it and walked over to Mr. Fien's filing cabinet.

"Never open that drawer Aku." Lime ordered. "Your soul will burn."

"What was in it?" Aku asked, looking over at the drawer.

"Wait." Chen suddenly popped up behind Aku. "Was it a pink dildo?"

"Maybe." Lime shrugged.

Chen quickly opened the drawer and took out the item and put it in his bookbag.

"You saw nothing.." Chen whispered, sitting in his seat.

Lime blinked slowly and started looking through the filing cabinet again.

"So when are we going to start?" Aku asked, looking at Lime.

"Doesn't matter, whenever you want to." Lime replied, finding the test answers and putting them in his bookbag.

"Can we start now?"

"Uh yeah sure."

Lime smiled and grabbed Aku's hand and brought him to a window. Then he opened it and looked down.

"We're gonna jump." Lime instructed. "On my signal we-"

Before he could finish, Aku jumped out of the building and screamed. Lime bit his lip and looked at Aku.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Lime yelled, jumping and landing on his feet.

Aku had landed on his feet too, he looked at Lime and smiled.

"No Lime-kun! I'm Aku!"

Lime face palmed and shook his head.

"Whatever man..." He muttered. "Let's just go."

Lime started walking away from the school and Aku followed.

"So where are we going?" Aku asked, looking at the outside world like it was a fucking fresh new pair of sneakers.

Lime was about to reply when he saw a dog walk by.

"Aku look! A dog!" Lime smiled and pointed to the small dog.

The dog walked over to Aku and sniffed his leg. Aku tilted his head and bent down so he could be eye level with the dog.

"Speak." He ordered.

The dog licked Aku's face and make the dark haired boy cringe.

"I SAID SPEAK YOU IDIOT!" Aku, raising his arm.

"AKU!" Lime yelled, picking the boy up. "DOGS DON'T TALK!"

Lime quickly apologized to the dogs owner and walked a few feet away.

"Aku! Dogs don't talk!" Lime yelled, waving his arms around.

"But why?" Aku asked, pouting.

"They just don't!"

"Well that's dumb."

Lime sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever.." He muttered. "Let's go do something I guess."


	4. Hello my name is: Applepen

**SOMEWHERE NEAR THE SCHOOL I DON'T KNOW:**

"Yeah, I found him. Don't worry, I'll bring him back." A mysterious boy whispered, clearly on the phone because who else would he be talking to? "Yeah dad, he's right where we want him."

 _"Good, we can't let him get away again. Bring him back."_ A voice spoke through the phone.

The boy hung up on the person and put his phone in his pocket.

"So brother...we'll finally be meeting again.." He muttered, a smirk forming on his face.

* * *

 **WITH SHADY, LUKE AND CHEN:**

"Chen I don't understand why you think apples are better than pears." Shady yawned, and put his feet on his desk. "Clearly pears are better."

"That's where you are mistaken Shady, apples are sweet, red, juicy.." Chen started drooling as he ranted on about how good apples are.

Luke looked up at the clock and sighed. _'11:45am..'_ He thought, looking back at his desk.

"Let's ask Luke what he thinks!" Shady yelled, standing up. "Luke! Which is better, apples or pears?"

Luke looked at Shady, then at Chen, who had drool on the side of his face.

"Um well...I think both are pretty good..." He mumbled, looking at his desk again.

Shady frowned and put a hand on his hip.

"Well pears will always be better." He snapped, sitting his in seat. "No matter what that idiot says."

Chen snapped out of his daze and looked at Shady quickly.

"I'll have you know that I am very intelligent!" Chen growled, glaring at the white haired boy.

"Oh yeah? Then what 2+2?" Shady asked, looking at Chen.

"Umm my dad?"

"Dumbass." Shady laughed, and looked at Luke.

"Actually, 2+2 is 4 Chen. If you'd like, I could tutor you." Luke smiled and looked at Chen.

"I don't need a tutor." Chen snapped, looking at the classrooms whiteboard.

"Oh...I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong."

Luke frowned and looked down again.

"He was just trying to be nice dude, calm your dick." Shady leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Somehow Shady had leaned back to far and ended up falling backwards in his chair.

"Rest in shit Shady." Chen laughed, looking at the white haired boy.

"Haha very funny jackass." Shady said sarcastically, getting up and fixing his chair.

Chen looked at the whiteboard again and smirked. After Lime and Aku left, the three of them had been talking.

"Why'd Aku and Lime ditch class?" Luke asked, looking at Shady.

"Hell if I know." He replied, looking at Luke. "Maybe they're gay for each other."

Shady laughed at his 'roast' and fell out of his seat, but remained laughing.

"Do you know why Chen?" Luke asked, looking at Chen slowly.

"Nope and even if I did, I wouldn't care." Chen closed his eyes and yawned.

Luke sighed and shook his head. He then got out of his seat and picked up his bag, then walked out of the classroom. Shady, who had stopped laughing, smirked and followed Luke, wondering what the smaller boy could be up to. Chen really didn't care what anyone was doing, so he picked up his bag and walked out as well, only to go to the cafe again to flirt with more girls.

* * *

Shady had finally caught up with Luke and saw the boy unlocking his room door.

"Hey Luke! It looks like we have the same room!" Shady smirked and walked over to him.

"Huh?" Luke looked at Shady and tilted his head.

"Yeah my room is 112."

"So is mine..."

Shady and Luke stared at each other awkwardly, Luke played with a loose string on his shirt sleeve while Shady adjusted his glasses.

"So um, wanna go inside?" Shady asked, sounding awkward.

"Yeah sure." Luke replied, opening the door and going inside.

Shady followed and looked around the room.

"Swanky." Shady laughed, sitting on one of the beds.

He then noticed that there was three beds.

"Um who else is sharing with us...?" He asked, cringing.

"HEY EVERY-" Chen walked in and froze when he saw Luke and Shady. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"This is our room too." Luke replied. "We're all sharing."

"Yeah so quit your bitching." Shady snapped, laying down on the bed he had claimed.

Chen frowned and sat on his bed, which was in a drafty part of the room.

"Can we switch Luke?" He asked, looking at the boy. "It's to drafty over here."

"Uh y-yeah sure-"

"No." Shady snapped. "Luke got to that bed first so it's his."

Chen frowned and threw his dildo at Shady.

"Asshole." He muttered.

Shady, who just got his with Chen's purple dildo, growled and sat up.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled, standing up and glaring at Chen.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Chen asked, standing up and getting closer to Shady.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"OH YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

"YOU THREW A DILDO AT ME! OF COURSE I WANNA FIGHT!"

Luke had no idea what was going on. He sighed and shook his head.

* * *

 **WITH AKU AND LIME:**

Lime had decided to take Aku to creak so he could teach him how to skip rocks.

"Skipping rocks is a little difficult but you'll get used to it." Lime instructed, skipping a rock across the water. "See."

"Oh! I get it!" Aku smiled and picked up a rock.

He then threw it and made it skip 10 times.

"Like that?" He asked, looking at Lime.

Lime was amazed at Aku's throw.

"Yeah..like that.." Lime nodded and shook his head.

"Yay! I've impressed senpai!" Aku cheered, smiling and waving his arms around.

"S-Senpai?" He asked, blushing lightly.

"Yeah!"

Lime coughed and looked away.

"Anyway..." He ran a hand through his hair and sat on the ground.

Aku sat down as well and made sure to face Lime.

"So what's next senpai?" Aku asked, drawing circles in the dirt.

"I don't know." Lime shrugged and looked at Aku.

For some reason, Lime couldn't stop looking at Aku. _'Look at him, his dark blue hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in days, that side bang is hiding something, his skin is so pale, and he had_ _that...stitch on his shoulder...'_ Lime thought, examining the stitch that was visible due to Aku's sweater showing his shoulders. _'Something is really off about Aku.'_


	5. hello my name is: Father

"Yes father, I understand." A young girl nodded, standing in a dark room with nothing but tools, lab tables and giant screens. "I will find him for you."

"Thank you Makimana, I'm glad that I have you to rely on." A man smiled and walked over to a table. "Aku is one of my greatest creations, I can't let him go out into the world just yet. He's not ready for friends, or school, or anything."

"But father, what if Aku doesn't agree to come back?" Makimana asked, following the man over to his table. "You wouldn't hurt him...right?"

"Then we'll make him. I have the power to remove his life energy with just one click of a button." He replied, sounding annoyed with the girls constant questions. "I can hurt him all I want, he is my creation."

"But he had a life before this!" She screamed, getting upset.

"Now now Makimana, don't get upset. It won't help."

"Excuse my rudeness but father, I don't think that is the best way to make him want to come back."

The man sighed and shook his head.

"Dearest Makimana, have you not been here during his years of creation? I adapted you into my studies for a reason young lady." He snapped, putting his glasses on. "I saved you and Aku."

"You-"

"Makimana, you will no longer stick up for Aku. Aku will come back whether he likes it or not, he's not done his training and I want to do some more experiments on him. Now go bring Aku back this instant."

Makimana sighed and looked at her pink flats.

"Y-Yes father..." She mumbled, walking out of his lab.

Makimana had long, pink hair and baby blue eyes with pale skin. She wasn't stitched together like Aku, she was actually 100% full human...just with super-human abilities. She walked down the narrow halls of the mansion, her hair swaying behind her and her black dress protecting her from the draft coming from the halls.

"Hopefully Aku agrees to come back..." She whispered, trying not to cry.

* * *

"Lemon," A man wearing a white lab coat sat a desk in his lab. "Did you successfully track down Lime?"

A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin nodded and stepped forward.

"Yes dad." He replied. "Lime is at Wheaton High, a boarding school in Tokyo, Japan."

"Good." The man smirked and leaned back in his chair. "You remember your mission, correct?"

"Of course, get Lime to come back and remove the metal piece off his cheek." Lemon nodded. "Simple as that."

"But the thing is Lemon, it's not simple. Lime can transform into any kind of animal and he can easily get away from you."

"Well yeah but-"

"No 'buts' Lemon. I'm asking for you to bring back your brother, that's it."

"I know that dad."

"Good, when the time is right, convince him to come back."

Lemon rubbed his nose and got closer to his father's desk.

"But what if he doesn't agree to come back?" He asked, smirking.

"I give you permission to use any method necessary. Even if it means killing him."

"Thank you."

Lemon nodded and walked out of his father's lab, smirking a little bit.

"Lime..." He muttered, walking to his room. "Soon you'll be part of the worlds greatest creation...and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...AFTER CHEN AND SHADY FOUGHT OVER THE DILDO:**

"Aku! You're supposed to dribble the ball, not throw it at people!" Shady yelled, getting annoyed.

Aku was sitting on the cement of the basketball court that the school had outside, he looked up at Shady and smiled.

"Shady-san are sure that's how you play basketball?" Aku asked. "I find it more interesting if you throw the ball at people!"

Shady took a deep breath and sat across from Aku.

"But that isn't how you play basketball! You toss the ball into the basket!" He yelled, frowning.

"That's no fun!"

"Well it's fun if you actually play it right!"

Aku pouted and took the ball from Shady.

"You wanna see something fun?!" He screeched, standing up and looking down at Shady.

Aku then backed away from Shady and took a deep breath. Without even paying attention, Lime walked by just as Aku threw the ball near the net. The ball ended up missing the net and hitting Lime right in the head, creating a big SMACK sound.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Shady yelled, covering his mouth and hiding his laughter.

Lime fell to the ground, dazed, as Aku ran over to him.

"LIME-KUN! ARE YOU OK?!" He asked, sitting on top of Lime and grabbing his shirt collar. "IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! ONE LOOK AT MY BIG HANDSOME FACE AND YOU'LL BE CURED FOR SURE!"

"AKU! DON'T DO THAT!" Luke yelled, running over to them with a first-aid kit. "He could have a concussion!"

"I don't have a concussion..." Lime muttered, sitting up.

Shady was unable to keep his laughter in, he started laughing and pointing at Lime.

"HEY AKU! YOU'RE RIGHT! THROWING THE BALL AT PEOPLE IS MORE INTERESTING!" He laughed, rolling around on the ground.

"Jackass..." Lime muttered, glaring at Shady.

"I'm so sorry Lime-kun!" Aku cried, hugging Lime. "I didn't mean to hit you with the ball!"

"It's ok Aku, I'm fine." He replied, hugging the pale boy back.

"Let me check your head Lime." Luke ordered, opening the first-aid kit.

After checking his head, Luke went back to his spot on the bench and read a book about some history shit. Lime quickly picked up a ball and looked at Shady, who was standing up and trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard. Lime aimed the ball at Shady's head and threw it, hitting the white haired boy right in the forehead. Shady fell to the ground and Lime walked away quickly, leaving Aku.

"AKU! I SWEAR TO GOD!" Shady yelled.

"I-IT WASN'T ME!" Aku screeched.


	6. Hello my name is: stalker

Makimana transported away from her house and to location of the school. She knew what the mission was and she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She had her bag filled with clothes and shoes incase this took longer than expected.

"Hopefully Aku just agrees to coming back..." Makimana muttered, walking into the school.

She was already registered so she went straight to her room with her room key. Makimana had her own room, which she didn't mind because she wasn't a very social person. She sat her bag down and looked around the room. The young girl sighed and remembered how she met her father. It was hard to forget.

"No.." She muttered, pulling on one of her long pigtails. "I can't think about that right now, I have to find Aku quickly."

She quickly walked out of her room and started walking towards the cafe. Makimana was to lost in thought to realize where she was going because she had bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A boy snapped.

Makimana looked at the boy and blushed. He had blonde hair, blues eyes and tan skin.

"I-I'm sorry.." She whispered, looking down to hide her blush.

"No no it's ok. It was my fault." He replied, smiling slightly. "I'm Lemon by the way."

"I'm Makimana.."

"Beautiful."

Makimana blushed at the compliment and looked away.

"I have to go find my brother..." She said quickly, remembering what she was supposed to do.

"Oh cool! I have to find mine too." Lemon replied. "Wanna look together?"

Makimana nodded and started walking to the cafe again with Lemon following her. Once they got there, Makimana started looking for Aku.

"CHEN-KUN! DON'T TOUCH MY ICE CREAM YOU BUTT NUGGET!"

Makimana nodded and knew that was her brother. She was about to walk over to him when a firm hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't."

It was Lemon, he pointed at Lime, who was sitting next to Aku.

"That's my brother, I kinda can't let him know I'm here."

Makimana nodded and shook off his shoulder.

"I'm going to wait until later, when he's alone." She whispered, walking out of the cafe.

Lemon didn't follow her, he just stood there, staring at Aku. _'What a messy child...'_ He thought, scowling. _'How could that thing be someone's brother?'_

* * *

"I'm telling you guy, I saw part of her tit." Chen whispered. "Guess what part it was?"

"Um, all of it?" Shady asked, playing a game on his phone.

"It was the nipple." He announced. "It only counts if you see a nipple."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Lime asked, drinking one of those small cartons of milk.

"Because Chen thinks it's a good idea to tell us how much boob he saw today and yesterday." Shady rolled his eyes and continued playing his game. "Like we even care.."

Chen glared at Shady.

"Do you wanna meet Mr. Dildo again?" He asked.

"Oh yes please, Mr. Dildo is always fun. He gave me pleasure for hours." Shady replied sarcastically.

Chen hit Shady in the head with his apple juice bottle and growled.

"Mr. Dildo is MY pleasure buddy! Not yours!" He snapped.

"Ok ok geez...fucking spazz." Shady muttered, rubbing his head.

Luke looked at Shady and smiled.

"Are you ok Shady?" Luke asked.

"Oh I'm fine, other than being brutally harassed with a bottle." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"You'll be fine."

"Yeah yeah.."

"So I've been thinking..." Chen began. "I really don't know much about you guys, so why don't we tell each other about ourselves."

"Is this another lame attempt to talk about how 'awesome' you are?" Lime asked, looking at his nails. "Cuz if so, I'm gonna go."

"No it's not." He replied. "I'm serious, I wanna know more about you guys."

"Hmm..." Shady tapped his chin and laughed. "Hell no, I ain't telling you shit about me."

"Niether am I." Luke nodded.

"I'm good." Lime agreed.

Chen frowned and looked at Aku, who eating ice cream from a cup.

"You've been awfully quiet Aku..." Chen smirked and eyed the boy. "What's on your mind?"

Aku looked up and had chocolate all around his mouth.

"Hm?" He looked around.

"You have ice cream on your face.." Lime smiled and wiped Aku's mouth with a napkin.

Aku blushed lightly and looked down.

"T-Thank you.." He whispered.

Lime nodded and smiled. But soon his smile fell and he looked behind himself quickly.

"Something wrong?" Shady asked, looking at him.

Lime frowned and turned around.

"Nope, everything's fine." He lied.

 _'Did he find me...?'_ Lime thought, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Guys we should do something tonight." Shady smirked and put his phone on the table.

"Like what?" Luke asked, looking over at Shady.

"I don't know maybe go get a few drinks and hang out."

"Yeah I don't know about that.."

"Come on Luke, stop being a pussy!"

Luke frowned and looked down.

"I'm not a pussy." He muttered.

"I'll go!" Aku cheered, looking at Shady. "It seems fun!"

"Meh I'll go too." Lime nodded.

Chen looked at Luke and laughed.

"So you're the only one not going?" He asked, laughing.

"I'M GOING!" Luke yelled, his face turning red.

"Woah geez calm your vagina." Shady laughed, punching Luke in the arm lightly. "We're fucking with you man."

Luke blushed lightly and scowled.

"How about we do it tomorrow, since it's friday?" Shady asked, smiling.

"Works for me." Chen nodded.

* * *

 **No part of Chen was harmed in the making of this scene-SIKE**

"Oh look at me I'm an asshole, such an asshole, I think I know everything about all kinds of things." Shady mocked, waving his arm around.

"Ummm is it Chen?" Lime asked, tapping his chin.

"I DO NOT ACT LIKE THAT!" Chen yelled.

"You kinda do." Aku replied.

They were playing a game of guess-who-it-is, and so far Shady was winning.

"Ok Lime it's your turn." Shady laughed.

Lime nodded and stood up from his spot on the floor. They were all hanging out in Aku and Lime's room.

"Ahem..." Lime clapped and stretched.

"So far, Aku has 6 points, I have 5, Lime has 7, Shady has 9 and Chen has...2." Luke announced.

"Rest in piss Chen." Shady whispered, wiping fake tears. "You will lose this game.."

"Go ahead Lime." Aku smiled and nibbled on a marshmallow.

Lime thought for a second and then smirked.

"Oh look at me! I'm sooooo great! Everything must revolve around me!" Lime laughed, whipping his hair and smirking.

"IT'S CHEN!" Aku and Shady yelled.

"HAH I WIN!" Shady laughed.

Aku pouted and rolled his eyes.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE INSULT ME?! WHAT DID I DO?" Chen yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"I guess you're just an easy target.." Luke replied calmly.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"I hate you guys." Chen snapped.

"I have to say, I'm not particularly fond of you either Chen-kun." Aku shrugged and smiled.

* * *

 **I'm trash ;-; grade A top trash ;;;;-;;;;;**


	7. Hello my name is: social

Aku smiled and skipped down the hallway to the cafe to get more snacks for him and his friends. As he got into the cafe, which it's like 9:00 at night and shit, he cartwheeled over to the snack section. He looked at all of the delicious snacks and smiled.

"Hmmm." Aku tapped his chin and opened up his gym bag and started piling snacks inside.

Once he was done, he headed for the exit. But was blocked by some random dude in black clothing.

"So you're the fusion.." The dude mumbled. "Interesting."

Aku frowned and tried to get by, but was blocked my the dudes arm.

"No no no." He laughed and pushed Aku back. "I need you to do something."

"Whatever it is, it's a no! My daddy told me not to talk to strangers or do anything for them." Aku sassed, looking away.

"Hm, but you'll want to do this favor for me." He smirked and got close to Aku's face. "Stay away from Lime. He doesn't need friends like you.."

"Like me?"

"Yes like _you_."

Aku clenched his fist and glared at the dude.

"I don't know who you are or what you have against me, but I will not stay away from Lime-kun!" Aku yelled, a black aura forming around him.

"But you will." He snapped, showing his face. "My brother doesn't need _friends_ like you or those other people."

Aku looked at boy, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin.

"I'm Lemon."

Aku took out a small blade and pointed it at Lemon.

"If anything, Lime-kun doesn't need a brother like you! You're mean and nasty looking! You're like a lemon!" He yelled, giving Lemon an icy glare.

Lemon smirked and grabbed Aku's arm.

"You're cute." He muttered, twisting Aku's arm.

Aku bit his lip and screamed, but Lemon covered his mouth.

"Now you listen to me you little brat, you're going to stay away from Lime or else." Lemon whispered into Aku's ear. "If you don't do as I say, I'll personally rip you apart like a rag doll."

Aku whimpered and closed his eyes.

"Fine...I'll stay away from him." Aku muttered.

"Good." Lemon let go of Aku's arm and smirked. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Aku fell to the ground and glared at the floor, Lemon bent down next to him and grabbed the boys face.

"You're cute...trying to protect Lime and thinking that he's actually your friend." Lemon whispered, looking into Aku's eyes. "I came here to take Lime back, and there's nothing you or your pathetic little friends can do about it."

"I won't let you take him away." Aku snapped. "He's my friend...my best friend."

"So so cute." He laughed, getting closer to Aku's face. "Maybe someone should show you what the real world is like?"

"That's what Lime-kun is doing, he's showing me the real world."

Lemon frowned and slapped Aku.

"Lime is coming back home with me." He whispered darkly. "Our dad needs him."

"And I need him!" Aku screeched.

"But he doesn't need you."

Aku pushed Lemon away and looked down again.

"Aww it's ok." Lemon laughed. "Garbage like you should be used to being mistreated."

Aku didn't respond, he just looked at the floor.

"Hm whatever," Lemon rolled his eyes and stood up. "Stay away from Lime."

Lemon then walked out the cafe and left Aku there.

"Where is...Makimana when I need her..." He whispered. "I need my sister..."

* * *

"It's been a while since Aku left, do you think he's alright?" Luke asked, looking over at Shady.

"I'm sure he's fine." Shady smiled and turned on some music.

"I don't know, he's been gone for an hour now..." He whispered.

"He's fine! Stop worrying so much!"

Shady started dancing weirdly which made Chen, Luke and Lime cringe.

"Please...don't dance." Lime begged, closing his eyes.

Shady stopped dancing and sat on the floor.

"Damn ok...just trying to get the party going." He muttered, looking disappointed.

Chen, who was sleeping on the floor, snored loudly and Lime was reading a book about sports. Luke and Shady were just talking to each other.

"So Luke.." Shady began. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I thought we all agreed on not telling each other anything about ourselves." Luke replied.

"Oh right...sorry."

Luke smiled and stared at Shady. Luke couldn't deny his feelings for Shady, they were close, like how Lime and Aku are close.

"Shady we should hang out together one day...you know just me and you." Luke blushed lightly and looked down.

"Huh?" Shady looked at Luke and tilted his head. "Oh well yeah ok, that could be cool."

"Maybe we could hang out tomorrow when we all go out! Like just you and me while Chen, Lime and Aku hang out together."

"Mm ok."

Luke nodded and blushed hard.


	8. Hello my name is: dreams

**Ok so I just thought I'd let everyone know that in this chapter, the dream Lime is having, is also the same dream everyone else is having except its from different point of views.**

* * *

 _Lime's dream: because why not? (brought to you by, Britknee, the only person who gives fucks out for free!):_

 _"Lime, wake up." Someone ordered._

 _Lime opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room, he tried to move but couldn't. He then saw Lemon._

 _"Lemon.." He muttered, shaking a little bit._

 _"Calm down Lime." Lemon whispered. "I brought you back...you're home now."_

 _Lime looked at his hands, which were chained to a wall. Then he noticed the metal piece that was usually on his cheek was gone._

 _"W-What did you do?!" Lime yelled, glaring at his brother._

 _"Nothing really, I just removed the metal piece from your cheek. Father needed it."_

 _"FOR WHAT?"_

 _"That is none of your concern."_

 _Lemon started walking away from him, leaving Lime chained to the wall._

 _"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Lime screamed, his face turning red. "YOU WEREN'T EXCUSED!"_

 _Lemon stopped and looked back at Lime._

 _"Tell me Lime, how much did you really care for those friends?" Lemon asked, scowling. "Probably very little."_

 _"WELL YOU'RE WRONG!" Lime yelled._

 _"Hm."_

 _Lime breathed heavily, his throat burned and so did his face._

 _"Lime, you don't really care for them." Lemon snapped, walking over to his brother. "I told that 'Aku' boy to stay away so I could get to you."_

 _Lemon smirked and got close to Lime's face._

 _"It was pretty easy actually." He added. "But you know what? He didn't stay away."_

 _Lime growled and pulled on the chains._

 _"You won't get free, just saying." Lemon scowled and walked away from Lime. "One last thing...we also have your 'friends' here."_

 _Lemon left the room and Lime looked at the floor._

 _"Damn it..." He muttered, clenching his fists. "This is all my fault...I knew I shouldn't have dragged them into this..."_

 _Lime closed his eyes and bit his tongue._

 _"God damn it Aku...why didn't you just fucking listen to him..." He growled. "He could've killed you right on the spot..."_

* * *

 _Luke's dream:_

 _Luke was chained to a wall in a dark room, he was fully awake and had bruises and blood all over his skin._

 _"Are you done keeping secrets? I'm getting impatient." A man snapped. "Where is my creation?"_

 _"I don't know who you're talking about!" Luke yelled, shaking._

 _"LIES!" He yelled, slapping Luke. "Now where is he?"_

 _"WHERE'S WHO?"_

 _"AKU! MY CREATION!"_

 _Luke bit his lip and looked down. He couldn't tell him where Aku was because he didn't know himself._

 _"I don't know..." Luke whispered._

 _"SPEAK UP!" The man yelled._

 _"I DON'T KNOW WHERE AKU IS!" He screamed, glaring at the man._

 _"Hm.."_

 _Luke breathed heavily and licked his dry lips._

 _"Bastard..." He mumbled. "I don't know where Aku is...so please...let me go."_

 _"I can't do that." The man snapped. "You know to much."_

 _"WHAT DO I KNOW?!" Luke screamed, blooding dripping off his chin. "I KNOW NOTHING EXCEPT THAT YOU KILL TO GET WHAT YOU WANT! YOU'RE NO SAVOR TO AKU!"_

 _The man punched Luke in the jaw and growled._

 _"I SAVED AKU AND MAKIMANA! I GAVE THEM A LIFE!" He yelled._

 _"But...a-at what cost!?" Luke snapped, spitting out blood. "You didn't give them shit.."_

 _The man punched Luke again._

 _"You know nothing about me or my work. For I am Dr. Isaiah Wietherhighs!" He yelled, punching Luke again._

 _"You're...nothing but a coward.." Luke muttered, coughing up blood._

* * *

 _Chen's dream:_

 _Chen looked at his nails as he sat in a cage in a very lit room with some old dude who was fiddling around with something._

 _"Are you done yet?" Chen asked, sounding bored._

 _"For the last time you annoying brat, I AM NOT FINISHED!" The man yelled._

 _"Yeah yeah whatever Mr. Cooper." He yawned and closed his eyes._

 _"Why did I have to take the annoying one.."_

 _"HEY I'M NOT ANNOYING!"_

 _The man threw a metal thing Chen and muttered some curse words._

 _"Dirty stinkin' old man.." Chen whispered, glaring at the man._

* * *

 _Shady's dream:_

 _Shady didn't know where he was...and to be honest...he didn't care anymore. All he wanted was for someone to kill him, he needed death. The only thing he remembers is yelling at Luke about something and then being hit and falling to the ground._

 _"Just kill me.." He muttered darkly, his amulet glowing._

 _"I'm afraid we can't do that just yet.." A boy laughed through a speaker in the room. "You're useful to us."_

 _"Us?" Shady asked._

 _"Yes..us." He replied. "Now, just give us your amulet Shady."_

 _"Never..."_

 _"Maybe we will have to kill you then."_

 _Shady shook his head._

 _"You could've just done that dumbass."_

 _"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SPEAKING TO?!" He yelled._

 _Shady shrugged._

 _"Meh.."_

 _"YOU BRAT! I WILL KILL YOU!"_

 _Shady yawned and check his watch-less wrist._

 _"Well can you hurry up and do it already?" Shady asked._

 _"YOU LITTLE PUNK!"_

 _"I thought I was a brat?" He asked._

* * *

 **Ok so the only person who doesn't get a dream is Aku...only because the poor boy doesn't dream**


	9. Hello my name is: Weebo

Lime tapped his pencil on his desk and watched the clock carefully. It was Friday and the whole group was going off campus for drinks. _'2:56...'_ He thought, sighing.

"Psssst! Lime!"

Lime turned around and looked at Shady, who was sleeping with his head on the desk. Then he looked at Luke who was doing his classwork. Finally he looked at Chen, who was waving at him.

"Lime!" He whispered loudly.

Lime frowned. He didn't dislike Chen, but he didn't really like him either.

"What do you want?!" Lime whispered angrily.

Chen pointed to Aku's empty desk and shrugged. Lime looked at the desk and then back and Chen.

"Ok?" Lime shrugged.

"You should care for boyfriend more." Chen whispered.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Lime yelled, blushing hard.

Shady woke up from his nap and looked around.

"Did someone say boyfriend?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"NO!" Lime yelled.

"Oh...for a second there, I thought one of you were gay." He yawned.

"One of us _is_ gay." Chen smirked, pointing to Luke.

Shady looked at Luke and squinted.

"Nah I don't think he's gay." He replied, scratching his head. "But I think you're the gay one here Chen."

"Rest in piss." Lime whispered.

Chen scowled and flicked Shady off.

"I hope you choke on Luke's dick." He snapped, looking at the clock.

Luke looked up quickly and blushed.

"W-What?!" He asked, blushing hella hard.

"You heard me." Chen replied. "We all know you're gay for Shady."

"I am not!"

"Mhm sure."

"At least he doesn't have a dildo." Lime commented. "A pink one to be exact."

Chen looked at Lime quickly and frowned.

"For your information, there isn't just a pink one. There's a purple dildo too!" He yelled, pointing at Lime. "And at least I get dick!"

"For the last time! I'm not gay! I like vag more than a pornstar scandal but can I get the drill with the bright pink handle." Lime snapped, glaring at Chen.

"SEE! YOU'RE GAY!"

"NO! A REAL MAN LIKES PINK!"

Chen rolled his eyes and looked at the clock.

"The bell is about to ring." He muttered, grabbing his bag.

Shady rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. He grabbed his own bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"We'll leave around 5:30." Shady instructed. "Meet me over near the basketball courts outside."

"Oh?" Luke looked at Shady and tilted his head. "I thought we were going to meet at our room..."

"Well not anymore." He replied, walking over to the door. "I have some shit to do so meet me near the courts."

"Ok." Chen nodded, and walked out of the classroom before the bell rang.

 _-ring-_

"He couldn't wait 5 seconds?" Lime asked, rolling his eyes and walking out of the classroom.

Luke watched as Shady left the room too. He stayed in his seat and sighed. Yes, he was gay for Shady but he didn't like everyone pointing it out.

"Luke you can leave now." Mr. Fien ordered, looking over at the boy.

"Oh um..I had a question about the homework." Luke replied, taking out a piece of paper and walking over to Mr. Fien's desk.

He showed Mr. Fien the paper and pointed to the number he had a problem with.

"Mhm, yes this is tough problem." Mr. Fien nodded. "But I'm sure you can figure it out on your own. I trust that you can."

"But I don't want to get it wrong..." Luke mumbled.

The old man sighed and put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Luke, you're a very bright boy. I'm sure you can figure it out." He smiled, and patted the boy's shoulder.

Luke sighed and nodded. He smile slightly and looked down.

"Thank you Mr. Fien." He nodded.

Luke was about to walk back to his desk to get his bag, but felt a chill run down his spine. His eyes widened and he started shaking.

"Luke? Are you alright?" Mr. Fien asked, looking at the boy concerned.

Luke shook his head quickly and looked back at the teacher.

"Oh yes I'm fine! Thank you for asking!" He smiled and ran back to his desk.

He quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom. _'What was that?'_

* * *

Shady whistled and walked to the gymnasium with his hands in his pockets. He quickly took his hands out and opened the big gym doors and walked inside. Shady smirked and looked around the gym.

"Perfect." He mumbled.

He sat his bag down and adjusted his sunglasses. Shady heard the gym doors open and close, but he didn't think anything of.

"Hey.." Someone greeted from behind him.

Shady turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin.

"Um hi." Shady waved awkwardly.

"What's you're name?" The boy asked, getting closer to Shady.

"Who me?" He asked, looking fake surprised. "Well I'm Shady."

"Interesting name.."

Shady looked around awkwardly and then back at the boy.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Lemon." The boy got even closer to Shady.

"Cool...cool.."

Shady looked away quickly and whistled

"Do you know someone named Lime?"

Shady's eyes widened and he looked at Lemon quickly.

"Yeah, what about him?" Shady asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he's my brother." Lemon replied. "Are you his friend?"

"You could say that.."

"Could you do me a small favor?"

"Depends on what it is.."

Lemon smirked and grabbed Shady's shirt collar.

"Stay away from Lime." He ordered, breathing on Shady's face.

"Why should I?" Shady asked, his amulet glowing.

Lemon looked at the amulet and laughed.

"You're not from here are you?" He asked.

"What's it to you?!"

Lemon let go of Shady's shirt and touched the amulet.

"Hm." He frowned. "What is this?"

Shady backed away from Lemon and glared at him.

"It's none of your business asshole!" He yelled, getting into a fighting position.

Lemon scowled and got closer to Shady.

"You think you're tough don't you?" He asked, getting in Shady's face.

Shady growled and punched Lemon in the jaw. Lemon was surprised and dazed, but quickly got himself together.

"What...was that?" Lemon asked, wiping the blood off his mouth.

"I just punched you bro!" Shady yelled, smirking. "Let's go!"

Lemon scowled again.

"You aren't worthy of fighting me." Lemon snapped.

"Oh really?" Shady asked. "Or are you just scared to get your ass kicked?"

Lemon snarled and kicked Shady in the stomach, sending him flying. The white haired boy fell onto the floor a few feet away from Lemon.

"I will not ask again." Lemon snapped, walking to Shady. "Stay away from Lime."

"Why?" Shady coughed up blood and looked up at Lemon.

"Because, I was sent here by my father to take him back home. The place where he belongs." He explained. "Lime doesn't belong here."

"How...how do you know?!" Shady yelled.

"I'm his big brother."

"That doesn't mean shit!"

Lemon growled and kicked Shady in the face, making him cough up blood.

"Don't talk to me like that peasant." Lemon snapped. "You're nothing but garbage."

"Oh yeah thanks, try telling me something I don't know." Shady laughed and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Lemon kicked him again.

"Stay away from Lime, or else I will kill you." He ordered. "And I'll kill your friends."

Shady's eyes widened and he suddenly felt sick. _'Luke..!'_

"Don't you dare touch them!" He yelled, standing up. "IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON ANY OF THEM, I WILL KILL YOU."

"Using the same threat as I did? How unoriginal."

Shady growled and clenched his fists.

"I will not stay away from Lime. He is my friend." Shady muttered, breathing heavily. "SO KILL ME!"

Lemon raised an eyebrow and reached his hand out to touch Shady's amulet.

"Maybe...I won't have to kill you." Lemon muttered. "I'll just take that amulet instead."

Shady slapped Lemon's hand away and growled.

"Leave me and my friends alone you piece of shit!" He yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Lemon laughed. "You're friends with Lime and you'll keep him from me and our father."

"WELL I'M NOT LEAVING LIME ALONE."

Lemon punched Shady in the jaw and scowled.

"You need to learn manners!" Lemon yelled. "And how to shut the fuck up!"

Shady fell back on the ground and spit out blood.

"You're a coward..." Shady muttered, avoiding eye contact with the older boy.

"I will not ask again! Stay away from Lime." Lemon ordered. "I am not joking about killing you and your friends."

Shady clenched his fists and looked at Lemon.

"Until next time, Shady." Lemon smirked and walked out of the gym, leaving Shady there.

Shady looked down and breathed heavily. _'Damn it...I don't want to stay away from Lime but I also don't want to be killed and I don't want the others to be killed either!'_

* * *

 _"I have to...stay away from Lime..to protect him..!'_

* * *

 **OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHO THAT JUST HAPPENED HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOMOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

 **Rest in shit Shady ;-;**


	10. Hello my name is: Catching feelings

Shady stayed in the gym until 6:00. He didn't want to face his friends right now, especially since he just got his ass beat by some dork known as Lemon. Plus he didn't wanna die so...

"I'm so fucked." Shady muttered, looking at the clock.

Soon the gym doors opened and Luke came in.

"Shady!" He yelled. "Are you in here?"

Shady felt triggered and got up from his spot behind the bleachers.

"I'm right here Luke." He sighed, walking over to the boy with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh! We've been looking for you!" Luke replied, running over to Shady. "Where were you?!"

"I was here, kinda lost track of time."

"That's ok! Lime and Chen were walking around trying to find you too."

Shady suddenly felt sick.

"Um..can we not go out tonight?" He asked, looking away.

"Huh? Why?" Luke asked, frowning. "It was your idea."

"I-I know, but I'm not feeling to good right now."

Luke gasped and put his hand on Shady's forehead.

"You feel warm! Let's get you back to the room! I can call Chen and Lime and tell them to come back and we can hang out-"

"No! I wouldn't wanna ruin your fun! You guys can still go out! It can be you, Aku, Lime and Chen!" Shady cheered, smiling nervously.

"But-"

"No buts! Go out and have fun!"

Luke raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Ok if you insist..." Luke muttered, clearly disappointed that Shady won't be joining them.

"Good." Shady replied.

"By the way...have you...seen Aku?" He asked, looking worried.

Shady looked at Luke and shrugged.

"No not at all." He replied. "You know how Aku is, he's always out on his own."

"I don't know...Lime said he didn't come back to their room last night..."

"Maybe he's out visiting his family or his room got changed along with his schedule."

Luke frowned.

"I don't think so Shady." Luke sighed. "He would've told us."

Shady shrugged again and sighed.

"I don't know then." He started walking to the gym doors.

Luke pouted and followed him.

"Maybe you should be more concerned about your friends-"

"Maybe you should mind your own business once in a while." Shady snapped, looking at Luke. "But maybe you don't know how to do that."

Luke's eyes widened and backed away from Shady.

"I-I just want to help-"

"Well you're not helping by getting into other peoples business."

Luke's eyes filled with tears as he watched Shady grab his bag and walk out of the gym.

"Shady..." Luke whispered, tears falling down his face.

The boy bit his lip and fell to his knees _._

* * *

Shady walked down the hallway quickly, trying to find that bastard named Aku.

"Where the hell is he?!" Shady growled. "That twat..."

Shady wasn't watching where he was going because he slammed right into someone, making the person fall on their ass.

"Ow!" The person whined. "Watch where you're going!"

Shady shook his head and saw that he had bumped into a girl with long, pink hair with blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a black, long sleeved dress with pink heels and white stockings.

"You jerk!" She cried, looking up at Shady. "Don't you have any manners?!"

Shady frowned and held out his hand to help the girl up...he maybe an asshole but he still has manners. The girl took his hand and he helped her up.

"Thank you." She sighed and dusted off her dress. "Now...where are my manners? I'm Makimana."

"Names Shady."

Makimana smiled and held out her hand. Shady looked at it, and then looked at her.

"Um.." She pulled her hand away and coughed. "Anyway, I'll just get out of your..."

She looked at Shady's clothes and laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah...see you around I guess." Shady rolled his eyes and walked away from the girl.

Makimana watched him walk away and sighed in relief.

"Nice to meet you!" She yelled, waving.

"Yeah yeah." Shady yelled back.

* * *

Chen sat in the cafe with Lime, they both stopped looking for Shady about 2 hours ago because they knew Luke would find him.

"Hey Chen, can I ask you something?" Lime asked, looking at Chen.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Chen asked, looking at Lime.

"What's your family like?" He asked.

Chen froze.

"Chen? You good bro?" Lime asked, waving a hand in front of Chen.

Chen shook his head and scowled.

"Don't ask about my family again." He snapped, turning away from Lime.

Lime was shocked-hah no he wasn't. He put a hand on Chen's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, if I told you about my family, will you tell me about yours?" He asked.

"No..now let's change the subject." Chen ordered.

"Ok geez..."

Lime took his hand off of Chen's shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Do you think Luke found Shady?" Chen asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Lime replied.

"Um...Aku hasn't been around lately."

"I know."

"Aren't you worried?"

Lime didn't reply. _'OF COURSE I'M FUCKING WORRIED-just I can't do anything because well the way I see it is, Aku wants to explore. He's probably exploring right now...somewheres.'_ He thought.

"Nah I'm sure he's fine." Lime lied, looking away.

"Ok?" Chen sighed and looked at the table. "I'm a little worried.."

"He's fine." Lime replied.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

 _'I can't go back...I can't go back...he'll just use me again!'_


	11. Chapter 11

_An 8 year old Aku stood on the balcony to that was on the mansion. He looked out at the night sky that was filled with stars and had a full moon. It had only been a year since he was fused and everyday his father would make him do back breaking work._

 _"Aku?"_

 _The boy turned around and saw his 13 year old sister, Makimana._

 _"Are you alright?" She asked, walking to her little brother. "Do your stitches hurt?"_

 _Aku looked at the sky again and ignored his sister._

 _"Aku? Why are you ignoring me?" She asked, her voice soft and quiet._

 _"I'm not ignoring you Maki..." He muttered, his voice sounding lower than usual. "I'm just thinking."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"None of your business."_

 _Makimana sighed and ran a hand through her short pink hair._

 _"Aku please..." She whispered. "I hate it when you're upset-"_

 _"I'M NOT UPSET OK!" Aku yelled, turning to his sister and glaring at her. "NOW IF YOU'RE GOING TO PATRONIZE ME, THEN LEAVE."_

 _The teenager bit her lip and held back her tears._

 _"I-If that's how feel..." She whispered, turning away from her brother and walking away._

 _Aku watched his sister leave, he scowled and looked down off the balcony._

 _"Just one jump..." He whispered. "It all hurts and father is just using me as a slave..."_

 _The mansion was far from any other place in the underworld, which his father seemed to like because he could do anything he wanted without being heard or seen._

 _"Aku." A deep voice said from behind him._

 _Aku turned around and saw his father/creator. He looked younger, he had shoulder length black hair, small, round glasses, pale skin and green eyes. He was wearing a lab coat, jeans and a black t-shirt._

 _"How did it go today?" He asked._

 _"I-It went well father." Aku replied, nodding quickly._

 _"Mmm."_

 _The man walked closer and put a hand on Aku's shoulder. The boy looked up at the man with fear in his eyes._

 _"No need to be so tense." His father muttered, bending down so he could be face to face with Aku. "Listen to me carefully, one day you will be torn apart for extra parts. I've been working on something big and it could change the whole world."_

 _Aku's eyes widened and he started shaking._

 _"Don't be so scared. You'll be remade."_

 _Aku bit his lip and looked down._

 _"Of course you won't remember a thing, but no worries! You'll still be my first successful fusion." His father said slowly, getting close to Aku's face. "Now...what did you do to Makimana?"  
_

 _"...nothing father..." Aku whispered._

 _His father stood up and scowled._

 _"Don't you lie to me!" He yelled, slapping Aku. "Now answer the question!"_

 _"I yelled a-at her.."_

 _His father growled and slapped him again._

 _"Pathetic." He snapped, pulling Aku by his hair. "You and that sister of yours!"_

 _"F-Father!" Aku started crying as his father dragged him down to the lab._

 _"You know what happens when you misbehave in this house!"_

 _Aku's father then threw him into a cage and locked it._

 _"You will stay here for 5 days without food or water." His father muttered. "Your sister is in the next room."_

 _His father walked away from Aku, leaving the boy with out a blanket or pillow. Aku sighed and looked down._

 _"Master Aku?" A young woman walked over to Aku's cage and smiled._

 _Aku looked up at saw the young woman. She had long brown hair, blue eyes and wore a suit._

 _"Sorry to interrupt..." She whispered. "I guess Master Isaiah has locked you up again."_

 _"Yeah.." Aku muttered, looking away._

 _The girl giggled and shook her head._

 _"It's gonna be ok Master Aku." She replied._

 _"How many times do I have to say it? Just call me Aku, don't be so formal Miss. Kanji." He complained._

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that Master Aku. I am a servant, I serve people."_

 _Kanji sighed and looked down._

 _"It's...all I was taught to do.." She whispered._

 _Aku got up from his spot in the corner and ran over to her._

 _"Kanji! You can change that! You can get away from here!" He cheered, smiling. "We can run away together and go to the over-world..and..."_

 _He paused and looked down._

 _"We can be happy and live amongst other people..." He smiled at the thought of meeting real humans._

 _"Master Aku." Kanji muttered. "We can't do that, and you know it. You'll only make Master Isaiah furious."_

 _Aku's smiled faded away as he walked back to his corner._

 _"Whatever..." He muttered. "I'm so tired of being afraid of father...I wanna be normal...I wanna be..."_

 _Aku scowled and looked at Kanji again._

 _"I wanna be free Kanji!" He yelled, his face red._

 _Kanji's eyes widened and she pursed her lips._

 _"Master Aku..." She whispered. "If you manage to break out of here, and get to the over-world..."_

 _She looked down and sniffled._

 _"P-Please...promise you'll come back f-for me?" She asked, tearing falling down her face and onto the floor._

 _Aku bit his lip and looked away._

 _"I-I won't be able to..." He muttered. "Because I won't be coming back at all..."_


	12. Chapter 12

Kanji, now 24, stood in Lemon and Lime's father's lab. She was ordered to visit the man and seek out information on what was going on. Kanji was confused on what Dr. Isaiah meant by the 'biggest thing ever to happen in the world's history' when she was talking to him earlier.

"Ah, you must be Kanji Matsuro." The man laughed. "Such a pretty girl."

Kanji blushed lightly at the comment and pushed back a piece of her long hair.

"Thank you Mr. Cooper." She replied, looking serious.

"Kanji, have you ever wanted to be apart of something so big? Something so amazing that it could change everyone's lives for the better?" He asked, getting out of his seat and walking over to a lab table.

The table had a human figure shape on it with a white sheet covering it.

"Because if so, this is your chance." He smirked and pulled the sheet off.

Kanji's eyes widened at the sight before her, her knees were shaking and her palms were sweaty.

"I-Is t-that-"

"Yes." He replied. "These are mixed body parts that were used to create Aku."

"B-But-"

"Aku isn't dead, he's far from it. But Dr. Isaiah happened to have the extra parts that he didn't use when he made Aku."

Kanji suddenly felt sick, the body parts were bloody and looked disgusting.

"But...Mr. Cooper, what use do you have for these?" She asked, looking away.

"I want to fuse you." He laughed.

Kanji gasped and started backing away.

"Dr. Isaiah was all for the idea," Mr. Cooper laughed, taking out a needle with white liquid inside of it. "This won't hurt if you stay still."

"S-Stay away from me you creep!" Kanji yelled, taking out a hidden sword.

She pointed it at him and scowled.

"I will not fall victim to your stupid tests!"

Suddenly, Kanji was hit in the side of the neck and passed out. She fell to the floor and Mr. Cooper shook his head.

"You really didn't have to do that." He rolled his eyes and put the needle down. "I had this covered."

"Well by the way she was pointing that sword at you, it didn't look like it." Dr. Isaiah yawned and walked closer to Kanji.

He bent down and checked her pulse, making sure that she was still breathing.

"She ok, just knocked out." He smiled and stood up. "Now, shall we get started? We have to get this finished before Makimana and Lemon bring Aku and Lime here."

"Are you sure Makimana is dependable?" Mr. Cooper asked. "I mean, not that I'm doubting her abilities because she's physically strong. But mentally..."

Dr. Isaiah scowled and shook his head.

"Don't remind me." He grumbled. "She's to mentally weak, but she's perfected her abilities and is the perfect fighting machine."

"Machine?"

"You know what I mean."

Dr. Isaiah picked Kanji up and sat her on a different lab table.

"Let's just do this, if she dies, she dies." He sighed and took out a sharp knife. "If she lives, then hopefully she won't remember anything that has happened."

"We need to do this, if we don't, we will have no luck in succeeding in this project." Mr. Cooper replied, walking over to the table and putting a pair of gloves on. "We need those boys. Luke has his eyes, Shady has that amulet, Chen...he's just useful, Aku is a fusion, and Lime has the metal piece on his cheek."

"Don't worry, if anyone can kidnap them, it'll be Kanji."

* * *

 _-several hours later-_

"Kanji? Can you hear me?"

Kanji opened her eyes quickly and gasped for air as she felt pain throughout her body.

"Kanji, do you know who I am?" Dr. Isaiah asked, looking down at her.

"No.." She muttered, looking at the ceiling.

"Good." He replied. "Now stand up."

Kanji sat up slowly, pain shooting through her body and making her feel sick.

"How do you feel?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"I feel..." She looked at both of the men and blinked. "I feel like I've been ran over by a train and then a plane crashed on my body."

"Mhm." He nodded and wrote a few things down on a piece of paper. "Ok."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my lab."

Kanji looked around and then down a herself. She was in a hospital gown and had stitches everywhere on her body.

"Why...do I have these?" She asked, holding up her arm and wincing.

"Those hold you together, you'll be able to take them out once they heal." Dr. Isaiah replied.

She nodded and looked at her fingers, which happened to be stitched on too. She had way more stitches than Aku, like way more. _'Why am I here?'_ She thought.

"Kanji, I need you to listen very carefully." Dr. Isaiah ordered. "We need you to go and pick up three people from Wheaton High."

Kanji looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, who do I need to get?" She asked.

"Their names are Chen, Luke and Shady. I need you to bring them here so we can...chat." He replied.

"Oh of course!"

The girl got up and winced. Her body still hurt and with every step she took, it hurt worse.

"Does it have to be right now?" She asked.

"No, because Lime and Aku still aren't back." Mr. Cooper replied. "Once you're strong enough, we'll send you after them."

"Ok."


	13. Chapter 13

**So for those who would like to know where the smol coconut Aku is, here you go!**

* * *

Dr. Isaiah counted the days that went by, and still, Makimana hadn't returned with Aku. So, he decided to send Kanji to get him and once Aku was brought back, she could go get the others.

"Kanji, I need you to get Aku." Dr. Isaiah ordered, looking at the girl.

She had gotten used to her new body quickly and the new abilities that came with it. She looked at the man and nodded.

"Yes Master Isaiah." She replied, bowing. "I will leave right now."

"Good." He nodded and smirked. "And if he puts up a fight, you have permission to tear him apart and bring him back in pieces."

Kanji smirked and nodded again.

"I'll take the offer." She laughed, walking out of the lab.

* * *

Aku walked back to the school after deciding to take a few days off after what happened with Lemon. He sighed and shook his head.

"Dang it Lemon..." He muttered. "Why do you have to do this?"

He was halfway to the school when someone stepped out in front of him. It was Kanji.

"Stop!" She ordered, glaring at him. "Are you Aku?"

"Yes ma'am!" Aku replied, a smile forming on his face.

"You don't remember me?" She asked, smirking. "It's Kanji."

Aku's smile dropped when he heard her name.

"K-Kanji..." He whispered, looking at her care. "W-What happened to you?!"

"Well, your father made me a fusion too. And he asked me to bring you back."

Aku backed away slightly and frowned.

"I'm not going back Kanji." He snapped.

"Oh? Then I guess I'll have to bring you back by force." Kanji laughed.

She then grabbed Aku's wrist and twisted it.

"Just come back peacefully so I won't have to hurt you." Kanji ordered, twisting it harder.

Aku pushed her away with all of strength and sent her flying back. Kanji stopped herself from falling on the ground and looked at Aku.

"You're stronger.." She whispered, walking back over to him. "Too bad I'll have to take you down!"

She quickly coated her hand in this purple aura and punched Aku in the jaw, sending him flying. The younger boy landed on the ground, he sat up slowly and grabbed his jaw. He winced and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Do I need to keep going?" She asked, getting closer to him.

Kanji bend down and grabbed Aku by the jaw. She scowled and started squeezing his face. Aku whimpered and held back his tears.

"Does that feel good?" She asked.

Aku whimpered some more as Kanji squeezed his jaw even more. Finally she stopped and let him go.

"...One more hit could break your jaw...so you better be careful." Kanji muttered, her body coating in a purple aura. "Bring a good fight and I'll consider not tearing you apart."

Aku stood up and frowned.

"W-Why...?" He asked.

Kanji smirked and punched him hard in the stomach, making the boy spit out blood. Aku fell to the ground again and coughed.

"You know nothing! Your father needs you and you can't even go back to him!" She yelled, getting angry.

Her eyes then started glowing purple as Aku got up. He quickly regained his senses and made a ball electricity in his hands, then he shot it at Kanji. The older girl dodged it, and glared at Aku.

"So you want to use full attack?" Kanji asked. "Ok then!"

She quickly ran around Aku a few times and then stopped when she was behind him. Quickly, she made strings appear on her wrists that were made of some aura.

 _ **"SUJI HIMO!"**_ She yelled, a black aura forming around her.

She then focused her aura on Aku and shot it at him. Aku quickly turned around right as the aura hit his arm, cutting the stitches that were on his arm. Aku's eyes widened as his arm was cut off. The boy fell to the ground and watched the blood ooze out of his arm.

"I warned you." Kanji snapped. "Now you must pay the price!"

Kanji then coated her hand in the purple aura again and punched Aku repeatedly in the face. Finally, she stopped when she heard Aku's jaw break. Aku screamed and started crying.

"Oh man up." She growled, kicking him in the face.

Aku felt like his jaw was about to snap off, he lost his arm and his jaw was broken.

"Come back NOW." Kanji yelled. "Or else you'll lose everything."

Aku shoot his head and sniffled, which made Kanji even more triggered. She grabbed his jaw and started messing with it. Finally, she crushed it. Aku felt like death was right around the corner, but it was only then that he noticed Kanji punch his again...knocking him out.


	14. Chapter 14

Lemon had heard screaming from outside the school and smirked. _'So she came...now's the time to get Lime.'_ He thought, laughing. Lemon quickly walked down the hallway to Lime and Aku's room, he knocked and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" A voice asked from inside.

Lemon opened the door and walked in. Lime was reading a book on his bed when Lemon came in.

"It's good to see you again, Lime." He laughed, looking at his brother.

Lime's eyes widened and he dropped the book. He looked at Lemon slowly.

"L-Lemon! What are you doing here?!" He asked, standing up.

"I've come to bring you home, dad needs you." Lemon replied.

"I'm not going back Lemon."

Lemon scowled and tilted his head.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm not." Lime snapped.

Lemon grabbed Lime by the neck and smirked.

"You don't understand, do you?" He asked, laughing. "We already have Aku, all we need is you and your friends."

"What use do you have for my friends?!" Lime asked, frowning.

Lemon let Lime go and growled.

"You have to come back Lime, dad has big plans." He snapped.

Lime growled and clenched his fists.

"Well I'm not going back." He snapped.

Lemon started getting annoyed, so he punched Lime in the face.

"GET SOME COMMON SENSE YOU IDIOT!" Lemon yelled, watching Lime stumbled. "DAD NEEDS YOU AND YOU'RE BEING SELFISH."

Lime was dazed for a few seconds, he quickly regained his senses and looked at Lemon.

"I'm not being selfish, Lemon. I'm being real. I don't want to go back because I know what's going to happen." Lime replied calmly. "I will get Aku back, that's for sure."

Lemon growled and grabbed Lime's neck again.

"Aku isn't seeing anyone right now, his father and Kanji are dealing with him at the moment." Lemon muttered. "Aku will be torn apart for extra parts in dad's new project, and dad needs your help in doing so."

"Then why do you want the rest of my friends?" Lime asked.

"They're useful." He replied.

"HOW?"

Lemon let go of Lime and punched his brother in the stomach.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT." Lemon yelled, watching his brother fall to the floor. "YOU'RE COMING HOME NOW!"

Lemon then punched Lime hard, knocking the boy out.


	15. Chapter 15

**LET'S CONTINUE THE STORY SHALL WE?**

* * *

"LUKE!" Chen yelled, running into their room. "WHERE'S LIME?!"

Luke looked up from his book and shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought he was in his room." Luke replied, getting up off his bed.

"Well he's not!" Chen yelled.

"Where's Shady?!" He asked.

"He's looking around the school!"

"Well let's go look for him too!"

Luke and Chen then ran out of the room and split up.

* * *

Luke walked down to the soccer fields and started looking there, he thought maybe Lime would be watching the soccer team practicing.

"Lime?" He started walking into the woods near he field. "You in here?"

"It's not safe to go wondering around in the woods Luke."

Luke turned around quickly and came face to face with Kanji.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name!" Luke asked, blushing lightly.

"I know everyone's name, Luke." She laughed. "My name is Kanji~"

She then grabbed Luke's wrist and smirked.

"I'm lost, do you think you could help me?" She flirted, batting her eyelashes.

Luke blushed hard and pushed her away.

"The school is literally 10 feet behind you." He said slowly.

She scowled and grabbed his shirt collar. Luke's eyes widened as her lip pressed onto his, but he quickly pushed away and wiped his mouth.

"Sweetie, you're going to come with me now." She ordered, walking farther into the woods.

Luke didn't know what he was doing, but he followed her anyway, like he was under some kind of spell.

"You're going to be such a big help!" Kanji giggled, skipping.

"I am?" Luke asked.

"You'll find out soon!"

Luke tilted his head and shrugged as Kanji lead him to an open area in the woods.

"Why are we here?" He asked, confused.

Kanji turned to him quickly with a creepy smile.

"Luke, you're being kidnapped." She laughed, a purple aura glowing around her.

"Wait...what?"

Kanji quickly hit him in the neck, knocking him out.

"You do realize that you could've just done that in the first place."

The young girl turned around and saw Lemon standing there with a black van.

"But then I wouldn't have had as much fun!" She sang.

"Whatever, let's just get him into the van." Lemon rolled his eyes and picked Luke up.

He quickly threw the boy into the van and chained him up.

"Now we just need Shady and Chen.." Kanji giggled, tapping her chin. "I'll take care of Chen~"

"Oh god." Lemon gagged.

He quickly got in the van and drove away, leaving Kanji there.

"He wants me!" She laughed, running back to the school using godspeed.

* * *

Shady whistled and sat in the cafe, sipping some apple juice and eating a piece of cake.

"This seat taken?"

Shady looked up and saw Lemon.

"You..." Shady growled, glaring. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk." Lemon replied, sitting across from Shady. "Now, as you know, Lime is missing."

"He's not missing." He snapped.

"You're right, he isn't...because I have him."

Shady cracked his knuckled and slammed his fists on the table.

"Why do you even want him?!" He yelled, his eyes and amulet starting to glow purple.

"He's useful, now come. Let's go take a walk." Lemon instructed. "You can walk off that cake."

Shady growled and got out of his seat, Lemon did as well and he lead Shady outside to the basketball courts.

"Now, what do you want!" Shady yelled, clenching his fists.

"You." Lemon muttered, smirking.

Lemon quickly kicked Shady in the stomach, sending the boy flying. Once Shady landed on the ground, he walked over to him and bent down.

"Now you can come peacefully, or I can take you by force." Lemon whispered, pulling Shady's hair. "It's your choice."

Shady growled and punched Lemon in the face, making the other boy cringe.

"Did you really think that would hurt?!" Lemon yelled, grabbing Shady's neck and pulling him up. "You're weak!"

Shady coughed as Lemon started choking him.

"Now, come peacefully or I will kill you." Lemon ordered.

He let Shady's neck go and watched the boy fall to the ground, coughing and wheezing.

"Are you going to come without question?" Lemon asked.

Shady nodded, still coughing. Lemon picked the boy up by his hair and dragged him behind the school where the van was. He quickly chained Shady up and threw him into the van.

"L-Luke.." Shady whispered, looking at his friend who was knocked out.

"Your friend is fine." Lemon muttered, getting into the drivers side of the car. "We're just waiting on Kanji, she's bringing Chen."

Shady looked down and remained silent.

* * *

Kanji had found Chen in the gymnasium, he was playing basketball with a few boys. Once they were finished, they all said goodbye and left. Chen was the only one left in the gym, he was drinking a power-aid and playing on his phone. Kanji walked over to him and sat next to him on the bench.

"Hi Chen~" She cooed, batting her eyelashes. "How are you?"

Chen looked at her and smirked.

"I'm good." He replied, laughing. "How about you?"

"Oh you know...the usual. Just trying to find the right guy." She sighed, pretending to be sad.

Chen put an arm around her and smiled.

"How about we go out sometime?" He asked.

"I would love that...but..." She trailed off.

"But what?"

Kanji looked at him and kissed him, surprising Chen. The two kissed for about 3 minutes and then parted, gasping for air.

"Come out back with me." Kanji panted.

She quickly got up and grabbed Chen's hand, making him stand up and follow her. Once they were outside, Chen tried to kiss her again but Kanji stopped him by pulling out a gun.

"When a black van pulls up, you are to get inside. No questions, just do it." She ordered, glaring at Chen.

"Um what?!" Chen asked, confused. "What's going on?!"

"I said don't ask questions!" She yelled, shooting him in the arm.

Chen screamed and held the spot he was shot in as blood trickled down his arm.

"Now, you are to listen to me and listen good!" Kanji snapped. "You will get in the van, you will let us chain you up, and you won't ask questions. If you do all of this correctly, you and your friends won't die. Understood?"

Chen looked at her and frowned.

"ANSWER!" She screamed, aiming the gun at Chen's other arm.

"Ok." Chen muttered.

"Good."

Soon a black van pulled up and Kanji opened the back.

"Get in." She ordered.

Chen got in and saw Luke, who was still knocked out, and Shady, who was being depressed and stressed. Kanji chained Chen up and shut the back doors and got in the passengers seat.

"You guys ready to have some fun?" Lemon laughed, driving away from the school.

"I wouldn't say fun, but oh well." Kanji snickered and took out her phone. "I'm going to call Pear."

"Ok." He smirked.

Kanji dialed the number and put it on speaker.

 _"Who is it?"_ A voice asked.

"Pear, it's Kanji." She laughed.

 _"Oh Kanji. How did it go? Did you get them?"_

"Of course dad." Lemon replied.

 _"Good, bring them back and we can start."_

"Yes sir!" Kanji cheered, smiling.

 _"Talk to you later."_

Kanji then hung up and put her phone away.

"Pear is such a good daddy!" She snickered.

"Hm Lime doesn't seem to think so." Lemon muttered, scowling.

"Well Lime is a dumbass."

"Can I have something to eat?" Shady asked, looking at the two.

"When we get to our destination." Kanji replied.

Shady looked over at Chen and sighed.

"Is your arm ok?" Shady asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Chen nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm ok."

Shady looked at Kanji and then at Lemon.

"So you guys are the ones who have Lime?" He asked.

"Yes." Kanji replied.

"What about Aku?"

"Aku is fine." She lied, smirking.

"I have a hard time believing someone who looks like they sleep around."

"Aku is being used for extra parts, so he'll be fine." Lemon snapped. "Now shut up."

"Hey! You told me no questions but not Shady?!" Chen yelled, feeling attacked.

"It'd be best if you shut up now." Kanji ordered, pointing the gun at Chen.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded quickly.

"Wow." Shady muttered. "So manly."

"Hey man, you'd comply if she was pointing a gun at you too. I value life." Chen replied.

"Well if you value life, then shut up." Lemon ordered, pulling into a long driveway.

Chen and Shady shut up quickly.

"I don't understand why Isaiah would have such a long driveway, I know he's rich but get for fucking real." Kanji muttered. "And moving from the underworld to the over-world?"

"I can understand why, under and over world travel is costly. Especially for those who can't handle the underworlds temperatures and habitat..." Lemon explained, pulling up to a huge mansion. "So Isaiah decided to build a mansion here."

"Legit." Shady muttered.

Lemon and Kanji got out and was greeted by several maids and butlers.

"Sarah, could you please show our guests to the 'royal' floor." Kanji asked politely.

Sarah nodded as she watched Lemon and Kanji pulled Luke, Chen and Shady out of the van and put leashes on them.

"Please, come with me." Sarah whispered, taking the leashes and pulling on them.

Shady and Chen walked while Luke was basically being dragged. Soon they started walking down edgy looking stairs into a dark hallway that was lit with torches. Sarah stopped when they had arrived at a pair of iron doors.

"You guys like cells right?" She asked, smiling wickedly.

"Um I prefer a well lit room with room service." Chen replied.

She unlocked the door and dragged the three inside.

"So um...why are we here?" Shady asked, looking down at Luke.

"I am not permitted to tell you anything." Sarah replied, unlocking a cell that was in the room.

She then threw Luke inside and locked it, then went to the next one that was farther down and put Shady in that one and Chen in the last one.

"Good luck boys." She laughed walking out of the room and locking the two iron doors.

"Well this sucks." Shady muttered, leaning against a wall.

"You're tellin' me." Chen sighed, laying on the ground and closing his eyes.

* * *

Makimana was brought back when Aku was brought back. She was handing from the ceiling, with chains on her wrists and ankles.

"You should've done what you were told Maki."

Maki looked up and sighed.

"I'm sorry father." She whispered.

"You should be sorry." He snapped, hitting her in the face with a whip.

She spit out blood and coughed.

"You lousy excuse for a daughter." Isaiah yelled, hitting her again.

He threw the whip and got close to her face.

"Your brother is going to have a new death experience tonight." He whispered. "Get ready for anything."

He then backed away and walked out of the room, locking the door.

"Aku...please be ok.." Maki whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

_Shady's diary log, November 12th._

 _So one of the maids gave me, Luke, and Chen a diary. She said to 'write in it whenever you get bored or need to write down your feelings!' Pff who needs a diary these days when we have have phones with notepads? Hah-oh that's right, the jackass Lemon took my phone. Fucking ass wipe. Chen has been playing with this harmonica he found for the last few days, it's really starting to annoy the shit out of me. Luke...he's just sitting in a corner...curled up in a ball. I hate seeing him like that, the only time he gets out of the corner is to get the 'food' the butlers bring to us. Other than that, he's just a hallow shell of his former self._

 _Maybe I should just give him a few more days? I mean...how long has it really been? Three? Four days? I lost count to be honest. The only thing I've been doing is playing with a piece of string from my shirt. Sometimes I wonder how Lime and Aku are holding up...then again Lime's strong so he should be fine. But Aku...he may look tough on the outside but he's weak on the inside. He can't even hurt a fly. It's pathetic sometimes, but I guess he's still my friend or whatever._

 _They won't let us take showers. I'm triggered by this. I smell like something out of a dumpster, my hair is greasy, my clothes smell terrible (mostly because they have us shovel coal and sort trash everyday) and then the worst part is when Lemon and Kanji come in to collect our diaries so they can read them and make fun of us. Fucking assholes. I can't wait for the day that they jump off a cliff. When that day comes, I'll be sitting on the side lines with popcorn and 3D glasses, yelling 'Do a flip!'._

 _I can't wait any longer. So far we've heard nothing about Lime or Aku and Kanji said she'd tell us if anything came up. Nothing's happening. Yesterday she came in and unlocked my cell and came inside. She sat across from me and stared for a while then looked away. She said that Aku was fine and so was Lime. Then she got up and left. That's all she said. Nothing about this project or whatever they're doing._

 _Well I'm going to turn in, it's almost midnight and Lemon is having us shovel more coal tomorrow. Fucking asshole I swear..._

 _~ Shady._

* * *

 _Chen's diary log, November 12th._

 _So we got these diaries. Lucky us...not. It's been a few days since Kanji and Lemon brought us here and shit. I gotta say, this place is starting to grow on me. Literally. These walls feel like they're closing in. Anyway, I found this harmonica a few days ago while shoveling coal. Took a while to clean it up, but now it's in good shape and it sounds perfect. Sigh...sometimes I wish that I could get out of here. Like seriously. Kanji is hot and all but she fucking played me. I DON'T GET FUCKING PLAYED. I PLAY PEOPLE. THEY DON'T PLAY ME. Ahem...anyway. Kanji came into my cell yesterday and tried flirting with me again. I didn't fall for it though...ok lie. I totally did. But in the end, she ended up slapping me and laughing. #rejected._

 _I hate writing to be honest, but I can't really talk to Shady or Luke without Shady yelling at me or Luke ignoring me. I'm pretty depressed so to say. Well I'm going to bed, I hate being up late, especially since we have to shovel coal AGAIN tomorrow._

 _~ That boi Chen._

* * *

 _Luke's diary log, November 12th._

 _It's all my fault. If only I warned them. I knew something was going to happen after I got that bad feeling that I got a few days ago. God this is all my fault. I'm so useless. Lemon told me that millions of times, he told me that I don't deserve to live...I'm starting to think that's true. I..I can't even write! Shady's always looking at me for some reason, I don't know why it hurts so much. The way he looks makes me feel sick...not the throw up kind of sick, but like...the sick when you're nervous..._

 _Kanji told me that one day she's going to need my help. I don't know what I'd be helping with thou...It kinda makes me nervous. Well anyway, I have to go to bed, we have to shovel more coal tomorrow. It really hurts my arms and back, but it's building up my muscles._

 _~ Luke._

* * *

"Chen, stop fucking playing that damned harmonica." Shady snapped, opening his eyes. "The sun isn't even up yet, and neither should you."

The harmonica stopped and Shady heard some shuffling from the other side of the room.

"Shady, I see a hole dude."

Shady sat up and looked over at Chen through the darkness.

"What?!" He whispered, his eyes widening. "Really?!"

"Yes really!" Chen whispered, looking over at Shady. "It's not big, but I bet if we started hitting it with something, it'll get bigger."

"Well do you have anything to use?"

"...No..."

"GOD DAMN IT CHEN! YOU'RE USELESS!"

"S-SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB BITCH!"

"AYE WHO YOU CALLIN' A DUMB BITCH YOU FUCKING DICK!?"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A DICK?!"

"SHUT UP!" Luke yelled, sitting up and looking at them. "You guys are going to get us in trouble!"

Shady and Chen looked at him and frowned.

"Now, if Chen gets something to break the wall with and he gets it big enough to go through, then he can come and rescue us." Luke whispered angrily.

"Ok geez, you fucking spazz." Chen whispered, laying back down.

Shady and Luke laid back down and went back to sleep, while Chen looking through the small hole. It lead out to the hallway...


End file.
